A common method of collecting strand material, particularly strands of glass fibers, involves advancing the strand to a cardboard tube mounted on a rotating collet, and oscillating the strand with a rotating strand oscillator of the spiral wire type, which usually is comprised of a rotating shaft containing two outboard wires approximating a spiral configuration. The spiral wires of the strand oscillator strike the advancing strand and direct it laterally back and forth along the length of the collet in the direction of the axis of rotation of the collet. The rotating spiral wire strand oscillator commonly is adapted for reciprocation in the direction of the axis of rotation of the collet. The reciprocation of the strand oscillator causes the strand to be laid on the collet in layers or courses, thereby providing a secondary building motion which facilitates the winding of relatively long strand packages.
One of the characteristics of strand collecting apparatus utilizing a rotating strand oscillator is that the tension of the strand becomes increasingly greater during the packaging process. The strand tension increases because the build-up of the strand on the collet increases the diameter of the package, thereby increasing the angle of wrap of the strand around the spiral wire. A consequence of the increasing tension of the strand during the packaging process is that the area of distribution on the collet over which the strand is distributed becomes longer along the length of the collet. It is believed that the increased strand tension in the later stages of the winding process causes the strand to slide further from side to side during contact with the spiral wire, and thereby get thrown or forced farther and farther along the length of the collet. As a result of this longer distribution during the later stages of packaging, a portion of the strand in the later courses of strand packaging is being exposed to the cardboard tube mounted on the collet and upon which the strand package is wound. This contact with the cardboard tube by some of the strand during the later stages of packaging results in contamination by the cardboard tube and excessive migration of liquid coatings contained on the strand.
It has been found that the rotation of the strand oscillator at a lower speed than the speed at which the oscillator is rotated during normal winding causes a longer distribution of the strand on the collet. Therefore, by rotating the strand oscillator at a lower speed during the first few courses of the strand, the first few courses will be of sufficient length on the collet to prevent contact with the cardboard tube by later courses.